


Scarred Angel

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A companion piece to Scarred Flesh – This would make more sense if that piece is read first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I am not she. No money is being made, no harm is intended.

Unbeta’d

 

Scarred Angel

I enter the bathroom to find Harry once again examining himself in the mirror. I know that the many scars littering his body bother him. I have on more than one occasion offered to brew him a potion that would eliminate or at least lessen the scars but each time he has refused. He would rather see those scars and remind himself of the price he has had to pay in his lifetime.

To me the scars are as beautiful as the young man himself. They map the difficult journey of his life and his triumph over the many obstacles he has had to face. Harry bears many scars that attest to the hatred and cruelty of his muggle relatives. How much pleasure I took in ‘repaying’ their kindness and tender loving care towards my love is a secret I will take to my grave. The sadistic joy I felt as I recreated every one of Harry’s scars on each of their bodies was invigorating. In some small way I was able to avenge my love’s childhood pain and anguish as I tortured and marked those who had so willingly hurt him. Does that make me a bad person? I suppose so, but then I have never claimed to be a nice man. But I do take care of those who enter into my heart. Just as this once annoying boy has now managed to fill my heart and my soul.

Harry had been unable to avoid being marked even after he entered Hogwarts. Many do not understand my overbearing attitude in the classroom, but it only takes one small mistake for a student to be hurt in a potions accident to see why I am such a bastard to my students. But still, accidents do happen, or are caused to happen by malicious junior Death Eaters, and Harry was caught in a rather nasty cauldron explosion. He had tried to shield his friends, and had taken the brunt of the force himself. The broken metal had sliced into his shoulder rather viciously, and only my quick reaction had prevented further damage. I had later been able to determine that Draco Malfoy had been under orders from his father to stage an accident for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Another time, Remus Lupin had been hexed in an encounter with Death Eaters, causing him to turn on his friends. Harry had once again acted the hero – stupid Gryffindor – and had held off the werewolf until Lupin could be incapacitated. Of course the werewolf was mortified that he had inadvertently tried to harm the son of his late friends, but Harry had immediately forgiven the man, saying that it wasn’t his fault he had been hexed.

As the war against the Dark Lord raged, Harry found more opportunities to place himself in harms way and thus earned himself more scars. Captured by Lucius Malfoy and a couple of his Death Eater cronies, Harry had brazenly stood up to the aristocratic man, only to be viciously struck with a silver and black cane. Fortunately for Harry, I arrived at that moment and was able to divert Lucius’ attention from the young man. My lover then used what Slytherin tendencies he possessed and managed an escape. Lucius knew better than to tangle with me, so I remained unscathed from that episode. I smirked as I recalled that his cohorts did not fare so well, though.  
Then there is the scar that Harry hates even more than the one on his forehead. Just before the final battle between the Dark Lord and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry was captured and taken before the bastard. In a cruel parody of the marking of his loyal servants, the Dark Lord burned a horrible mark on Harry’s left forearm. He meant for it to be a humiliation to his young antagonist and he certainly succeeded on that count. But in a very odd way it turned against the monster as Harry channeled his anger and rage at that particular scar into a fierce determination to finally destroy the one who had dared to mark him.

That Gryffindor pride merged with Slytherin ingenuity to create the plan that ultimately rid the wizarding world of one Dark Lord. Harry led the assault on the bastard and his faithful followers that day and he directed the range of hexes and curses that forever destroyed the Dark Lord and his miserable body and soul. None of us managed to escape without some mementos of that battle though. Deprived of the medals of honor we all so richly deserved, the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix instead carry the scars earned that day with pride.

I smile as I continue to covertly watch my bond mate. Harry is so much happier now and I am happy with him in my chambers and my life. Finally he has found the peace and the solitude of an ordinary life. I shake my head that I could have ever believed that Harry Potter lived for the glory and the accolades. I do find great joy, though, that I have been the one who finally could bring happiness into his life. After so much sorrow and trials, Harry truly has earned the right to be proud of each scar he bears, as each is a testament to a battle won in his life. 

Coming up behind him I slipped my arms around the beautiful young man. “Still admiring your scars, Harry?” I ask quietly.

“You know me, Sev. Just checking to make sure everything is still there,” Harry grinned and turned toward me. I may bear my own scars, but Harry is my scarred angel.

~The End~


End file.
